vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Lily (VOCALOID2)
This article is about the VOCALOID2 software known as a voicebank. If you are looking for the VOCALOID character then click here. History On August 19, 2009, Lily originally appeared on the cover of the CD "anim.o.v.e. 01" before the announcement of her VOCALOID development. Lily was introduced as "Code Name: Lily" on DTM MAGAZINE published in May 2010.http://d.hatena.ne.jp/geromi/20100509/1273413292 Geromi Blog - 新ボーカロイド・コードネームLily発表 - DTM MAGAZINE "Lily" The voice source is the lead vocalist of m.o.v.e., Yuri Masuda. The idea of the developing a VOCALOID based on Yuri's voice occurred, as one of the members was a user of VOCALOID. The illustration of Lily's VOCALOID was used on the Anim.o.v.e album while the voicebank was in development.http://ascii.jp/elem/000/000/538/538213/ ASCII.jp - 「頭文字D」歌手がなぜボーカロイドに？　「Lily」発売元に聞く (Initial D) singer to become a VOCALOID?DTM Magazine published by Terashima Jouhou Kikaku, on August 7th, 2010 Two official demos, "SUPER SONIC DANCE Lily Ver. With G" and "Gamble Rumble Lily Ver With G" have been released. Camui Gackpo is also used in both of them. "SUPER SONIC DANCE" and "Gamble Rumble" are songs released by m.o.v.e.http://www.ssw.co.jp/products/vocal/lily/demo/index.html INTERNET Co.,Ltd - Lilyhttp://journal.mycom.co.jp/news/2010/07/13/047/index.html Mycom Journal - ボーカロイドアーティスト「VOCALOID2 Lily」の声が明らかに! -デモ曲公開 (The voice of VOCALOID Lily, demos open to the public Internet Co., Ltd. is the distributor and also provides her support for the users. This was also announced by t-kimura (Takashi Kimura), once a member and now a music producer of m.o.v.e, on his Twitter. Lily was released on August 25, 2010, and was designed by KEI.tweet 12:41 PM - Jul 8 10http://av.watch.impress.co.jp/docs/news/20100708_379287.html AV Watch - インターネット、第3弾のVOCALOID2「Lily」を8月発売 －m.o.v.eのヴォーカル、yuriの声をサンプリング (Internet Co. Ltd, to release third VOCALOID2, "Lily", in August. Vocalist Yuri from m.o.v.e, provides the voice samples) Final Retirement At the end of 2015, it was announced that from March 31, 2016, VOCALOID2 was being retired and no new serial codes were be issued by Yamaha.link Product Information System Requirements *Computer:2000 + more than Pentium4 2 GHz/Athlon XP **recommended Pentium4 2.8 GHz/Athlon 64 2800 + or more * OS:(Recommended in the case of stand-alone 8/7/Vista) Windows 8/Windows 7/Vista/XP ** Available only 32bit version OS * required hard disk space: 600MB or more *RAM memory:(The 1GB recommended) 512MB or more ** VOCALOID2 VST instrument when using Real-time recommended 2GB or more *Other:DVD-R/RW drive / sound card / Internet connection environment (activation time) *interface: VST, ReWire, stand-alone Voicebanks Demo Version The demo gave users the ability to test Lily's upcoming software for 30 days for free. This allowed users to test to see if they liked her voicebank enough for purchase. It was issued with DTM magazines September 2010 issue, it was also issued with the ANIM.O.V.E 2nd album.link Some users reported Lily's demo voicebank had a pronunciation problem; she could not carry the "i"s (い) over two notes. Her "o"s (お) could get distorted if followed by "n" (ん). Another reported problem was that her consonants could not be pronounced if left on the end.VocaloidOtaku - 【Lily】 NanaNana★Fever Miracle Tonight【VOCALOIDカバー】 Due to its wide distribution, it was relatively easy to get a hold of and ended up being cracked quite quickly. References Navigation Category:Lily Category:Voicebanks Category:Japanese voicebank Category:VOCALOID2 voicebank Category:Voicebanks with bonus content Category:Retired voicebank Category:Voicebanks with trial versions